Ten Moments (english version)
by BlueEyed94
Summary: The english Version of "ten moments". Several mistakes includes
1. Chapter 1

And again the loud clash of a plate which is thrown with a lot of power against a wall. It's always the same when HE is there. The five year old girl resists the urge to leave her save room to comfort her mother who's might crying again. Mummy's not allowed to cry. Tears are making him even more angry. One punch per tear is what he's saying. With her teddy bear holding tight she's hearing how they are shouting to each other in a different language which she doesn't understand. Though she knows it's because of her. It's her fault. She's the one who's hurting Mummy.  
A loud yell might scares the girl to death. Suddenly there is silence in the house. The only thing she's hearing is a sound of something falling with a thud on the ground... and the steps of the Man who's coming upstairs to the child's room. The girl wants to hide under her bed, but then he would be really angry. He would find her. He always finds her.  
The door is pushed open and there he is with strange red spots on his Shirt. "Come with me!" is the only instruction he's giving. And he knows that she will follow them without a reply. Well-behaved she follows him downstairs. With her short legs she has to run to keep step with his long strides. Suddenly she stops without warning.  
"Mummy..." why is she looking that strange? Why is she kneeling on the floor with a knife in her tummy?  
At the sight of her daughter the woman begins to scream and with her last energy she tries to pounce on him. But he's bringing her on the floor again with a simple movement of his hand. As if he tries to scare away a annoying fly.  
"Come." But the girl doesn't move. She's staring on her mother who is lying on the cold tiles with her hands tight pressed on her stomach and she's breathing hardly.  
"You're coming with me. Now!" With a tight grip he took the wrist of the child who's near to cry now.  
"If you begin to cry" he said angry while he drags the girl with him "then you're as weak as your mother. And you know what happens to weak people? This!" for the last time he points of the mother who lies there now suspiciously quiet. Is she sleeping?  
They leaving the house and without a warning he snaps her teddy off her hand during they get into the car.  
"You don't need him anymore." then he throws the stuffed animal out of the window while he starts the car with growing impatience. He mumbles something about "this accident" and "Stupid weak goat" then he race down the long road.  
"Where are we driving?" Right away the girl regrets to ask, but she's surprised that he begins to smile.  
"To a good friend Giulia." She doesn't dare to ask more so she's just saying "Ok, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't do that, she's just five!" Why is the man so mad at Daddy? Until now, no one ever dared to yell at Giulia's father. She is sitting on the hallway outside the office. She doesn't dare to listen at the door, but the men are loud enough so she is able to remain sitting on the chair and swinging her legs which are too short to touch the floor.  
"C'mon Johnson, the others aren't much older. Her mother has completely effeminate the girl, if you won't train her she'll never become a good agent."  
"She is a five year old girl and not a machine. I've already told you that I won't train anyone under eight years here. Why haven't you left her to her mother?"  
The response from her father is too slight for Giulia so she can't understand it. Johnson also remains quiet, ...but on the way he is speaking she can hear that he has every effort to keep himself under control. "If you're doing everything to quench your misguided ambition, then bring her to Al in the Academy, where she is better off."  
Like the proposal was just a bad joke Daddy is snorting : "I would never bring my own daughter to this hippie or worse: To Chevalier." He spits the last name like it would leave a nasty off-flavors on his tongue. "I don't know what happened between you and the Chevaliers, but I don't support you harming your daughter." The conversation would be completed for Johnson, but someone like Daddy can't be swayed. "Well, then I train her."  
The silence that follows is scary now. "You really want to blackmail me?"  
"You know that I have more information about you than it is good to you, Johnson."  
Johnson is hesitating, then sighs. "I'm not doing this for you, it's for your daughter. No child in the world deserves such a father like you .Giulia, would you come in, please?" After what she has heard the girl would rather stay sitting on her chair, but she gets up her courage and determined enters the office. Johnson is smiling kindly and kneels down at her then he is saying :"So you are Giulia. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're five, aren't you?"  
Giulia says nothing, but nods. "You're as old as my daughter, Maya. Now you'll stay here for a while, maybe you'll be friend." A friend? Giulia never had one and she doesn't know if she wants it all. Hesitantly, she looks at her father, but he is already about to leave the office. He just goes out of the door, as Johnson calls him back. "Don't think that you've won. I'll only train her when she is ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't you play with me, Giulia?" Maya's eyes are filling with tears, but her friend remains being stubborn. "I told you that it's childish to play with dolls. I'm eight today, I will be be trained from today." Giulia bursts with pride. For months she has been waiting for this day, because any attempt by her to persuade Johnson to instruct her before her eighth birthday has failed. He always remained very stubborn, though he knew well that he makes Dad very angry this way. Angry at Giulia because she wasn't able to convince Johnson. But everything will be fine , dad won't be disappointed anymore.  
"Then let's play something else," Maya is begging further. "You got one game from my daddy to your birthday, why won't we try it?" Giu...lia doesn't know how to say best that she has no desire to play with Maya, but Johnson, who's coming in the room where the two girls always play, saves her. "Well, how's our birthday girl?" Giulia doesn't understand why Johnson is always smiling friendly. He's always kind to her, even if she isn't his own daughter. "There is someone waiting for you. You want to see him, don't you?" Who wants to see Giulia? She just has one relative, but this is impossible. She only sees him every few months, and now he is really there? With a big smile she runs down the stairs.  
"Daddy!" Because of her excitement, she has almost hugged him, but at the last moment she is able to control her emotions. She knows very well that he doesn't like hugs.  
"They'll finally form you." It is rare that he smiles, and for the first time Giulia believes that he's proud. She nods, than he says: "Well, your time isn't wasted any more. Your new comrades will arrive in the morning. You shall be the best agent of the project. I don't accept anything else." He is looking at her intently, than he gives her a thick book by some espionage techniques are described in detail. "When l come back you'll know it by heart. Do not disappoint me." He goes back, without saying goodbye to his daughter, but she is already used to. He has given HER a present! As a treasure she pushes the book against her chest. Maya wants to play with her, but she says that she must read the book. No, she wouldn't disappoint dad. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, daddy said that we shall welcome the others." But Giulia is slow in coming. Of course she is also curious and excited, but she doesn't want to run directly to their new comrades. She would never tell it to Maya, but she's afraid of what awaits her: What if the others are better than her? If they have been trained? She mustn't disappoint father! Maya, however, doesn't worry about it, because with a huge beam on the face she grinds her friend by the arm into the parking lot, two talking boys are already there. Maya cheerfully waving to them, while Giulia folded her arms across her stomach. Is that really necessary?  
The boy, whose hair is as black as Giulia's, is smiling. "Hi, you'll also formed here? But you're not even ei...ght!" He said it directly at Maya, who stares at the boy indignantly. "I'm almost nine!" But she calms down quickly. She knows well that most people estimate her younger than seven. Since her birth, she suffers a severe seizures, due to which she grows very slowly and has a generally sickly appearance. But this doesn't prevent the girl to smile all the time. "I'm not educated, my daddy is the head of the project. But Giulia will become an agent!" Proud she expresses her friend forward, Giulia is murmuring a quiet "hello".  
"Maximilian. And this is Tibor." The boy with the orange hair raises his hand in greeting, but something seems to bother Giulia.  
"Wait a minute. Tibor Chevalier?" The boy nods. It's him. A few days ago Giulia has overheard some of the agents, as they have talked about him. "If he even remotely as good as his parents," they said, "then he'll become the best agent of the new vintage." They were all excited, and Giulia vowed to show them that she is definitely better. She must be.  
"So you want to be the best agent? Then you have to beat me first!" She tries as much as possible to sound facetious, to play their fear. Tibor is confused, he does not understand the behavior of the girl. "What's the matter with you?"  
Instead of answer him, Giulia takes the also perplex Maya with her and walks away. "I don't like him and you shouldn't do it as we'll. Understood? And also his friends." Maya nods scared, Giulia reminds now really much of her fearsome father.  
Don't make dad proud of her because of this ginger-head? Never!


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday, my angel!" Johnson pushes his daughter a big kiss on the cheek, and laughing happily Maya allows it. Today she is nine, and for a day she's able to forget even her seizures, which have become more frequent in recent weeks. She unwraps her gift and squealing with happiness she falls her father around his neck as she holds the doll in her hands, which she wanted so much. Giulia doesn't understand the fuss. Why Johnson is so happy with his daughter, even though she'll never become an agent? Maya is weak, and he still loves her. It's ridiculous, but it puts Giulia a little down as she sees Maya hugging her father with her short arms. Right now, Giulia's father would have punched her far away from him.  
"Go and play outside girls, it's a beautiful day." Reluctantly Ma...ya releases her hug, but then she grabs Giulia's hand and pulls her with her. Excited, she is babbling to herself, but Giulia doesn't even listen to it. What's wrong with Johnson? Why he's coddling his daughter? Warm sun rays are shining on her face as she steps outside with Maya.  
"I have the best daddy in the world!" Maya shouts, stretching her arms out as she would embrace the whole world. That's enough for Giulia.  
"You haven't." She sounds so cold that even Mayas merry laughter disappears. "You don't understand anything, do you, you stupid goat? He's coddling you and he'll turn you into a weakling. You are weak, Maya!" The girl's face is pale, she can't understand what her friend says there.  
"Giulia, I know that your daddy wasn't here for a long time, but ..."  
"My father doesn't want that I'm weak!" Giulia yells, "Don't you know what happens to weak people?" Although she knows that any excitement for Maya is poison and she can see how the girl falls into a rigid, Giulia can't stop yelling.  
"Your mother was weak too, or what do you think why she died at your birth? And my mother was, but I want to be strong and make my father proud. You are a disappointment to your family, but you are to stupid to even notice it." The eyes in Mayas head are twisting, and without further warning, she collapses on the floor. With a rumble she rushes down the few stairs to the front door. She is twitching wild while blood shooting out of her head. Behind her, Giulia hears Johnson races through the entrance to his daughter. "What happened? Giulia, what have you done?" But Giulia doesn't answer. Fascinated, she stared at Maya's tiny body which has suddenly stopped twitching. Tears are running down Johnson's face as he pushes his daughter's body close to him.  
"What have you done to my daughter?"


	6. Chapter 6

They have made her particularly pretty for this day. Her mousy brown hair is braided into a neat ring and she is wearing her favorite summer dress, a snow-white with red and blue flowers. Only a faint scar remembers of the wound on her head she has suffered some days ago. Maya is smiling, and not even the many people in black could wipe away the deep peace in her face. Her hands are holding a rose and her eyes are closed as she is in the crate lined with white velvet. The whole place is filled with people, people who are mourning . To the little girl that was killed by an epileptic seizure. A man steps forward to the coffin and begins a short speech. Giulia looks around the square. Most people are agents of the project , but there are some amongst them who she doesn't know . Like couple sitting with a young child on the arm next to Johnson, who has hardly spoken a word since the accident, not even to Giulia. The always friendly Johnson is broken.  
On the left Giulia sees a blond girl who starts to cry. Tibor who is sitting right next to her hesitates a moment, then he puts his arm around her shoulder and presses her to him. Up to now Giulia always thought that he doesn't like Ashley, but why he consoles this weakling? Maximilian sits quietly beside him, his eyes resting on the snow-white coffin, which is carried by four men outside. The people follow, some are crying. Front of a large hole the men to stop, and after a few words were spoken, the coffin is left down. Johnson breaks down, and the woman just sat beside him tried gently lead him away from the coffin of his daughter, who he would prefer to jump after now. Tibor still holds the hand of Ashley. With a low rumble the coffin reaches the bottom of the grave, and now people start to pour sand into it. Also Giulia looks one last time at the final resting place of her friend, then she turns around and leaves the place without saying a word. As soon as she leaves the mourners behind him, Max calls after her.  
"Hey Giulia, wait! Why are you leaving already?" Tibor and Ashley are following him and only with the greatest reluctance, she stops.  
"What should I do here? The whole circus just because a girl died, who wasn't even an agent. And it turns out the training." She tries sound as hard as possible, no one should know how she really feels. That she is confused and that she secretly wants to be comforted at Ashley's place of Tibor.  
"You aren't sad? After all she was your friend." The blonde looks wistfully at Giulia, but she only answers with a confident "No!" That's not even a lie, she isn't sad. She doesn't know what she feels, there is certainly no sorrow. She thought.  
The couple with the toddler approaches the children. "Tibor, you shall make yourselves ready, we are leaving!" screams the woman who is apparently his mother. He rolls his eyes, then he runs over to her. Giulia pretends to go in the other direction, only to walk a large arc to listen the conversation from the other side. For the amusement of Max and Ashley The mother tries to arrange Tibor's orange hair, which ensures that his face is turning into the color of an overripe tomato. "Leave the boy alone, honey. His hair is messy again anyway." His wife sparkles at him, but eventually lets her son be, which now takes the blond boy from his father's arms. "What was that for a black-haired girl, who you are talked to? A friend?" Tibor shakes his head, still busy trying to entertain his siblings. "No, she does not like me since my first are you asking, dad?" Thoughtfully the father shakes his head. "She looks very familiar. She's a little weird, right?"  
"Aiden!" The woman pushes the man indignantly, "She is an eight year old child, don't say that! He mutters a silent apology, then he hands a camera to his wife. "Anyway, we' ll leave in a few minutes. I take a photo of you. And tale Julius in your midst." Tibor takes his little brother who ist happilily grinning. Tibor notices something. "Hey Ashley, do you know that you're just as blond as a three year old?" She sticks her tongue out at him, which makesMaximilian laugh. For a small moment Giulia, who ist still watching them from a safe distance, wishes nothing more to be in this photo.


	7. Chapter 7

"Perfect , Chevalier . The rest takes this as an example." Montinguez nods appreciatively to the sixteen- year-old who puts satisfied the weapon aside. He has taken every target on the outside arrangement for the shooting training without difficulties but it doesn't surprise anyone.  
In almost everything he does, Tibor is basically among the best and he became the favorite student of all trainers in a record time. Especially Montinguez doesn't hide from the others of the vintage that he prophesied a similar succesful future as the parents of the young Chevalier got.

"Would someone else like to try it ? " Nobody answers. Only a few students dare to compete with Tibor, except one . Unimpressed Giulia raises her hand, ignoring the whispe...rs behind.

"You actually want to try it? In any comparison you were inferior to Tibor." The mocking tone in Montinguez voice only makes her angrier. It's true that Tibor was always a bit better than her. But this time she wouldn't be beaten, not in the eyes of Montinguez, deputy director of the project. She has to convince him, she must show him that she is the best.

She breathes shallow, takes the pistol in her hand and begins to count the beats of her heart. In the sixth heartbeat she pulls the trigger without even batting an eyelid. Their comrades hold their breath when she hits the center of the target.  
A smile appears on Moninguez face. "This should be interesting ." He ranges Tibor a second weapon and says:" . Whoever missed first lose. And now go on."

The two give shot to shot without even the slightest trace of nervousness or weakness. Both hit and ignore when their comrades discussed behind them and bets are made. Nobody grants Giulia a victory , mainly because of the fact that she meets without exception everyone in the project with the utmost arrogance and cold-heartedness . She never cares about popularity , for her, the only thing counts is to be the best.  
Tibor hits the tenth target right in the middle, exactly where the heart of his victim would be. Giulia also wants to pull the trigger, but the twittering of a little bird attracts her attention. Missed .

Tibor smiles contentedly , almost all of their little duels end like this. But Giulia doesn't seem to care about it. "Look down, you idiot . " He approaches the target, only to stare stunned to Giulia, and then to Montinguez. The little sparrow which has distracted her from her real target lies dead below. "Who won now? ", they hear the others asking . They don't know what's going on.

With the bird on the hand the instructor turns to the troops. " Tibor and Giulia are both excellent shooters , but one of them manages without hesitation to direct the weapon at a living being. Would you do it if it was not a bird but a man, Giulia?" Montinguez looks at her, then he nods with satisfaction. Of course she would not hesitate , never.


	8. Chapter 8

The news spread like wildfire. Tibor Chevalier, the best young agent of the project, has killed someone during a mission. Nobody knows who it was, but Tibor himself was hit by a bullet in his shoulder and wasn't accessible for nearly two weeks. And it took another two weeks before he could leave the hospital. Everyone wonders what would happen to him after his return. But nothing happened. No punishment and he didn't vanish like the other agent who failed in a mission. Does he really have such potential that they forgive him every mistake? Or was shooting necessary for complete the mission successfully? Except of Tibor, his instructors and Ashley and Maximilian does nobody know details, which drives Giulia crazy. She notices his strange behavior, his hothe...ad turns into a lack of interest and detachment for the training. Does he really think that he is so good that he can neglect the training? Even now, during the close combat session, he is only a still observer while Giulia beats every other agent. He is still unimpressed.  
She'll cast away his arrogance!  
Her next opponent is Ashley. Maybe she could make Ashley suffer as much as possible and elicit a reaction from Tibor. Giulia attacks, but her opponent dodges. That was what she expected and while Ashley tries to counter, Giulia hits her chin. The classmates take air, but the two women are still fighting like nothing happened. Giulia attacks again, but this time Ashley is smarter and kicks the black-haired right into her kidneys. Giulia fights like a wild beast now, obsessed of defeating Tibors best friend no matter what it costs. But no matter what she is doing, Ashley is always faster than her and is cheered enthusiastically by the others.  
It is a fight of probably the most contrasting agents of the project: On the one hand, the kind blonde Ashley, who is liked by everyone and would never fight in training unfair. On the other hand Giulia ,who would do everything to win a fight. Even taking a knife during an unarmed fight. Ashley barely manages to escape from her first attack, but after the second Giulia has her in her mercy. With incredible speed the knife races down Ashley's belly, who has no chance to fight back. But even faster her wrist is claps by Tibor, what makes her lose the knife which lies down several meters away. She looks in his face, but in his eyes are no sign of hate or anger. Only the usual indifference. With a loud cry, she throws herself at him, but without difficulties, he brings her to the ground and goes away as if nothing happened. Even with his injured shoulder, he still beats her easily.


	9. Chapter 9

You have to get rid of your differences, that's why I'm sending you along to the next mission." That's what Montinguez said. And now Tibor and Giulia are here at the old port, no fifty meters away from the two men they shall arrest. Johnson didn't say anything to the unusual plan of his deputy , nor about Giulia's sudden knife attack recently in training. In fact he doesn't show interest in his agents for years, Montinguez has taken more and more of his task. That's the reason why Giulia is trying to impress him instead of Johnson.  
The two men exchange a suitcase now, and Tibor raises his hand as a sign .  
Attack .  
Without hesitation both jump from their hiding place on the men who hardly have a chance to respond. One of them tries to attack Tibor. The young ...agent disengages from the handle very fast, but he is too slow to follow the other man, who tries to escape. Giulia is hot on his heels, just a few meters behind him.  
Something in her right hips interferes when running. It's the item Montinguez given her without Tibor's knowledge shortly before their departure. "You have to choose which kind of agent you want to be", he said. It's no question which kind she wants to be. Not a agent who hesitate.  
She reaches for her side and while she is running she unlocks the gun.  
"Stop! "  
The man turns around and immediately tears up his arms as he sees the gun in the hands of his follower. " Please don't shoot ! "  
Tibor is shouting something to her from behind but she ignores him. All cowards.  
Like on the training she hits her goal, but this time it's none of the artificial goals, but a man who breaks down with his hand on his chest. Tibor runs over to the man , but too late: Giulias victim is already dead.  
"Are you completely insane? " He screams, "He wanted to surrender! You know that they have hired him as a straw man! "  
Giulia just shrugs his shoulders. " If he have flee he could warn his clients . "  
Tibor is blankly starring at her. "You just killed a human, Giulia . Don't you know any pity ? "  
"Look who's talking!" Tibor doesn't know what she means , but when he realizes the importance of her words he's stunned , then angry. Incredibly angry. "Do you really think I have voluntarily shot? I shot because I had to, not because I believed it would make me feel any better. Believe me : You'll not get rid of his image all your life." That's the reason why he was so absent? Tibor Chevalier has feelings of guilt ?  
"What are you doing with those? He doesn't need them anymore. " Giulia shows at the two pairs of handcuffs which Tibor holds in his hands.

"No, he doesn't need them. These ones are for you."


	10. Chapter 10

She doesn't know how long she is already at this place, but at least a few weeks she is stucked in this institution. If not even months. And she doesn't know how long they will kepp her locked in. They did not put her in Jail, they put her in a "Center for Agents with dramatical Accidents". In Giulias words: psychiatry  
A few hours after supper somebody opens the door from the outside. Again someone how wants to try to talk with her? She hasn't spoken a word since she arived here, why should her? She doesn't regret, in her opinion what she did was lawful. But it is not one of the normal psychologists who starts to smile at her, it is Montinguez. "So you've chosen your way, Giulia. A good choice." She doesn't understand. Why is he here and why does he says things like this to her?  
"You are stronger than Tibor. He is an weak traitor, but you are ready to work together with me. Youre father would be really proud of you." He throws a luggage to her. "Pack you're things, in half a hour you will leave this place for ever"


End file.
